


丸昴/丸山隆平的奇妙夜

by BJTxxx



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJTxxx/pseuds/BJTxxx
Summary: 补档2015.04.08
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru
Kudos: 1





	丸昴/丸山隆平的奇妙夜

丸昴/丸山隆平的奇妙夜  
by三极管

大家好，我是丸山隆平。

大家近来过得怎么样？我啊，最近吃了很多喜欢的食物，拍到了漂亮的樱花，很开心呢。  
对了，我还上了健康主题的番组，如果节目播出的时候你有收看，那真是太感谢了。要注意健康喔。

通常自我介绍的时候会想来一个一发技呢，但是啊——

我似乎，变成了一个东西呢。

好像不是人呢，现在的我。那么变成了什么？我也不清楚。因为如今我处在一片漆黑中不能动弹，而且后背和屁股都被硌得很不愉快。

很奇怪，很伤脑筋吧？我也这么认为。

今天我睡得挺早的，加湿器也有好好开着。非要说有什么与平时不一样的地方……睡前我把今天捡回来的两朵樱花压在厚厚的书里了。嗯，只是心血来潮想做一下标本，之后制成书签一定很好看。

不过，我现在变成这种情况，应该与这种事没关系吧……完全搞不懂。

真的是很伤脑筋呢。

啊、等等……

刚刚，我似乎听到了钥匙转动的声音……

有人回来了吗？

那么，这里是哪里，我变成了什么，请快点告知我吧。

焦灼的心情把睡意冲淡了很多。

开灯的声音，换鞋的声音，东西放置在桌上的声音、脱外套的声音接踵而至。最后是人一屁股坐到沙发里的声音。  
灯打开的瞬间我感觉到了光线，但实在是微乎其微。我的周围遍布着许多东西，但都轮廓模糊，难以辩认。

我是不是在抽屉里？

随后我发现，除了可以在一定范围内转换视角，试图做其他动作是无济于事的。

如果我能动，现在一定在焦急地眨眼吧。

等等、我不会眨眼，但能看到东西，难道我是鱼吗？难道我变成了——鲑鱼——

不可能。鲑鱼怎么可能这样一动不动。而且我并不在水里。最好的情况是……我变成了鲑鱼标本。

变成鲑鱼标本貌似也不错……嗯……稍微有些兴奋起来了。

过了大概有五六分钟吧，那个人从沙发上坐起来了。他似乎在伸懒腰，传来关节摩擦的清脆声响。

会注意到我这边吗？  
沮丧的情绪开始在我心中滋生了。如果始终没有被注意到的话，我就要以一种连自己都不知道的形态度过一晚了，最糟糕的是将保持这样一辈子。

一辈子不能和家人、成员见面，不能模仿鲑鱼也不能Pang，这样该如何是好。忧郁的思虑向我席卷而来。别看我这样，我其实很容易忧郁的，再加上无从排解，我现在忧郁得不能再忧郁了。

就在我忧郁的当口，意外地，拖沓的脚步朝我的方向靠近。我紧张地期待着，至少让我能见天日——

唰的一声，抽屉被拉开。与此同时我也被骤然变强的光弄得眼花不已。随即，我被拎起来，放到了另一个地方。

目眩了片刻，视野又重新变得清晰。映入眼帘的是一个巨大的相框——着实把我吓了一跳。但我立刻理清了思路，应该是我变小了，而不是这个相框巨大。

相框里的照片中央是一位美丽的女士，明亮的笑靥令我感觉十分眼熟。

一定在哪里见过。

深沉地思考了几秒后，我像是被一道闪电击中了。

试探着往侧方转换了下视角，看清了那个穿着宽松衣裤，正光脚窝在沙发里，用认真得有点严肃的表情吃着布丁的人。

晚上好，渋やん。

我转回去看了看相框。

晚上好，妙子小姐。

同时也看清楚了相框的玻璃反射出来的自己。

大家好，我是丸山隆平，関ジャニ∞的贝斯手。

我遇到了一件很伤脑筋的事，这让我感觉我在演《世にも奇妙な物語》——虽然我确实演过。哦哦，你说你看过了？我好开心，真是太感谢了。

言归正传，我遇到了一件很伤脑筋的事。我啊，好像变成了、

我们的主唱，渋谷すばる，渋やん的……电推子，呢。

我沉静地再瞧了瞧相框玻璃上的影子。

果然，不会有人把鲑鱼的标本放在抽屉里的。  
我有点忧伤地想。

话说回来，我被从抽屉里拿了出来，就表示等会儿我会派上用场吗？

哦哦，我和渋やん的视线对上了。

虽然他应该只是单纯地在看自己的电推子而已。

渋やん叼着勺子，手肘搭在膝盖上，一只手扯着另一边的袖子。他的眉头皱起来，若有所思地用眼睛瞪着我。

渋やん，为什么连看一个电推子都那么凶啊……

嘛，这也是渋やん的可爱之处。

是说，渋やん现在的头发已经很短了，还打算继续剃吗……再剃下去可是会变成光头一样了。

很久以前他就说过想尝试光头，这些年头发也确实越来越短了。  
男子气概增添不少，同时愈发地符合大叔的形象了。不，现在也确实是大叔的年纪。成为合格的大叔了，渋やん。

但是我看到他光着的脚，脚板又小又薄，脚趾轻轻扣着沙发垫子。  
啊，这里稍微大叔失格了。

就是过于可爱的意思。

渋やん把勺子塞回布丁盒子，一起丢到了垃圾桶。他抬手摸了几下并没有很长的头发，习惯性地抽了抽鼻子，然后跳下沙发，再次朝我走了过来。

如果能出声，我会劝他先穿上拖鞋的。

想一想，准备下地时被一个电推子大声地嚷了：“穿上拖鞋再走过来！”应该会吓得不轻吧。  
当电推子真难过。我还是最想以人的形态在渋やん的世界里存在啊。第二名是鲑鱼标本。

你说鲑鱼标本能够出声也很吓人？我当然知道的，只是想列出来嘛。

渋やん把我拿起来，按下了电源开关。啊，我有电的呢。确认我能用之后，他赞许地点点头，把我握在手里，又走动起来。

意外的不会觉得晕，被握在手里前前后后地晃的时候。我和渋やん来到了浴室，他把我放到镜前台上，三下五除二脱掉了衣服裤子，然后拧开喷头。接着好像被烫到了，龇着牙后退几步，恶狠狠地低骂了喷头一句：“白痴。”

是会这样骂的哦，很有趣吧。

话说回来，渋やん真的好瘦……真羡慕。我啊，一旦稍微吃多了点，小肚子几乎是马上就长出来了……你看……啊，抱歉，看不了呢，我现在是电推子啊。

渋やん淋湿头发后，抹了把脸，走回镜子前来了。

没有赘肉的腹部，可以看到腹肌的轮廓。视线不小心往下移了……你在期待什么，我不会实况转播的，因为我一生悬命地害羞起来了。别看我这样，我可是很容易害羞的，再加上视域限定无从可避，我现在害羞得不能再害羞了……

所以被拿起来的时候反而松了口气。开关启动，我的视野框也稍稍震动起来。怎么说呢，真的是很新奇的视界。一路撞上短硬的头发，能感受到阻力，而猛地后退的时候阻力变小许多。如果我能够出声，一定会“呜啊啊啊——”地叫出来吧。有时候能看见镜子，能看见镜子里眼睛大大的渋やん，嘴巴抿起来，认真地操纵我。等等，这个高度……我还是不要往下看了。

就算变成电推子也是会恐高的呢。

终于，我感觉到自己可以说是能在他头皮上畅通无阻了。这让我觉得忧心忡忡。你到底剃成什么样了啊，渋やん。

听见他说了一声“好嘞”，我就被放下来冲洗了。他把我洗干净、放回镜前台后就去洗澡了，由于放置的位置我只能看见一堵挂满水珠的瓷砖墙面。

你到底剃成什么样了啊，渋やん。

渋やん自然接受不到我的脑电波——谁让我现在是一只电推子呢。他边洗澡边哼着歌，心情似乎不错。

渋やん唱歌真好听呀，你也这么觉得对吧。

终于见到渋やん的新发型，是他把我放到柜子上晾干的时候了。他已经洗完澡了，换上了宽松舒适的睡衣，拖鞋也有好好穿着。

只是，  
真的变成光头了啊……。

他倒了杯热水，两手捧着杯子对着杯沿呼呼地吹气。

其实多看几眼，还是挺帅的。  
因为渋やん长得好看嘛。

不过这种光的程度，也太让人手痒了吧……  
我想像着下次和他见面时，我抬手摸一下他的头。他先是不作反应，但是我接着摸第二、第三次的时候，手会被凶巴巴地挥开。

“干啥啊你。”然后冲着我这样嘟囔。

渋やん喝了几口热水，眼睛便像老头子一样眯了起来。他张大嘴巴打了个哈欠，然后揉揉眼睛。

虽然不知道现在几点，但是应该挺晚了。

等他回到卧室，关掉所有的灯，我又被一片漆黑笼罩了。不过我现在感觉很安心。

我决定要乐观一点。明天醒来的时候，我一定不是电推子了。

就是不知道，不具备闭眼功能的我能否睡着。

晚安，渋やん。

晚安，大家。

\----

大家好，我是丸山隆平。

今天早晨也在自己的床上醒来，加湿器也好好的运作着。

所以以上叙述的一切，到底是梦还是真实呢？我不清楚。

不过，当人真的是太幸福了。

我神清气爽地拉开窗帘，打开窗户，精神百倍地喊了一声：“PANG！！！”

为了验证，我把渋やん约出来吃晚饭。

我坐在吧台座位上，叼着饮料的吸管，小小声地哼着歌，直到肩膀被人不轻不重地拍了一下。

来人坐到我旁边，顺手地拿起我面前盘子里的一块松饼，自然地吃起来。

我伸手摘下他的帽子。  
哦哦，这可不得了。

渋やん蹙起眉头，边咀嚼边打量了我几眼。他用拇指擦了擦嘴角，想把帽子拿回来。

我抬手摸一下他的头，意料之中的触感。他似笑非笑地看着我，没有作什么反应。我接着摸第二次的时候，手被他啪的一声挥开。

“干啥啊。”他瞪着我。

“很帅哦。”我笑着帮他把帽子戴回去。

他整了整帽子，嗤了一声，说：“笨蛋啊。”

明明是真话来的。

END


End file.
